


【all晰/阿加晰】万有引力

by KevinW



Category: all晰 - Fandom, 嘎晰, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV), 阿加晰
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevinW/pseuds/KevinW
Summary: all晰 主嘎晰 结局嘎晰 道具🈶 脑洞只有第一大段，为了开车强凑的剧情，没有逻辑
Relationships: all晰, 嘎晰 - Relationship, 郑云龙/王晰, 阿云嘎/王晰, 阿加晰 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【all晰/阿加晰】万有引力

感谢阅读

“……还是王晰能玩，花样多。”郑云龙听着对面的声音不答话，抬眼看见王晰送走最后一个客人从门里走出来，身上只穿一件宽大的衬衫，光着的两条细长腿上遍布青紫的痕迹，下摆堪堪遮住挺翘的臀部。  
他看着他在台上忙活，腿间似乎有东西流下——他没穿内裤，郑云龙意识到。于是他挂掉电话靠过去，揽过他伸手在他臀间揩了一把。刚刚被使用过的后穴红肿，蠕动着挤出客人留在里面的精液。  
“怎么不处理一下再出来？”郑云龙问他。刚刚结束一场性爱的身体敏感，王晰被他摸得轻喘一声，从他手里钻出来，嗔怪地看他一眼，低沉的声音里带着本人都没意识到的慵懒：“没时间了，这别人待会害得用。”郑云龙被他发红的眼梢看得下身跳痛，抓过转身想把麦架归到角落的王晰按在地上，解了裤带就想进入：“别收拾了，他们今天不来了，我做主。”而王晰毫不留情地一脚踹在郑云龙胸口上，爬起来低头拍了拍被他按得发皱地衬衫说：“想做去里面，不能在这。”  
啊，郑云龙跌坐在地上，想到王晰穿的应该是阿云嘎的衬衫，他不会穿着他的衣服跟别人做的。  
郑云龙早就明白这种事情，可是依旧阻止不了他突然妒火中烧，可能是因为刚刚和别人扯了一夜的皮。他在眼睛里蓄起一点点泪水，嘟着嘴望向王晰。他知道王晰受不了他这个神情——果然，王晰叹了口气，岔开腿坐在台子上，拍了拍台子侧沿示意郑云龙走过来。  
郑云龙靠过去，低头看着王晰用挺翘鼻子蹭了蹭他被束在内裤里的阴茎，张嘴隔着内裤一点点地把他舔湿。王晰满意地看着他的阴茎逐渐涨大，用牙齿叼住内裤边缘往下拉，让紫红的性器跳出来拍在他脸上。他伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一下浑圆的顶端，没等郑云龙有反应，就一个深喉把他全吞了进去。郑云龙闷哼一声，伸手拽他的头发想把他扯出来。而王晰伸手打掉他的手，另一只手按在他后腰，脑袋飞快地前后摆动起来，用舌头缠，牙齿轻咬。郑云龙很快就受不住了，低吼一声射在了王晰嘴里。王晰把他的东西咽下，帮他整理好裤子，站起来俯下身，把一个吻轻轻印在他嘴角，开口声音沙哑：“满意了吗？”  
郑云龙抬起头，看见顶上的灯光给王晰镀上了一层白边。室内只开了台上那一盏灯，郑云龙看不太清他的表情，但是他莫名觉得他现在似笑非笑着，带着点怜悯。郑云龙有些恼怒，大家都是凡人，凭什么你王晰就要做普度众生的神。但是今天已经任性过一回了，再闹王晰就该真的生气了。于是他点头，王晰就笑了一声，说：“既然他们今天不来那我去洗洗睡了，你收拾吧。”他转身就走，留郑云龙一个在原地低着头。台上王晰坐过的地方留着水迹，带着点白色的粘稠液体。  
他伸出中指在上面轻轻碰了一下，拇指轻轻碾着，垂着眼没有表情。

傍晚的时候王晰窝在酒吧的角落看账本，听见开门声抬起头，看见余笛推门走了进来。他连忙起身去迎：“余老师今天怎么有空过来？”余笛握了一下他的手，敏锐地察觉到他身上的衣服大了尺码：“大龙跟我说酒吧里的琴调有些跑了，让我来调一下。”王晰愣了一下，他有段时间没上台表演过了，钢琴的调跑了都不知道。但是这种事情他就可以做，为什么郑云龙要舍近求远跑去找余笛？  
“这点小事也要麻烦余老师过来一趟，龙儿真是……”王晰有点不好意思，引余笛去看钢琴。

王晰有几个弟弟在余笛那学声乐，而余笛是书香世家，对于酒吧的印象一直不好。所以当他得知这几个学生的家长是酒吧老板，而自己的远房表弟阿云嘎又不知道什么时候跟王晰混在一起的时候他心里是不悦的。但是当他被阿云嘎硬拉着来Gravitation，看着台上人唱歌的身影，又悄悄改变了想法。等王晰下来，他对王晰说他这把嗓子开酒吧浪费了，就算做不了明星，去他们学校当个老师也是绰绰有余的。王晰只是笑笑说他这种人，是没有资格当老师的。余笛不明所以，以为他学历不够，只能表示遗憾。

余笛随手在琴键上按了几下，拆开钢琴盖，拿出包里的工具开始校音准，随口问道：“嘎子还没回来吗？”

琴是阿云嘎硬要买了放在Gravitation。王晰骂他酒吧放架真正的钢琴算什么回事，又不是餐厅。阿云嘎指挥工人把四角钢琴贴墙放，笑嘻嘻地拉过王晰并排坐在琴凳上随手弹了一串音阶。他说那等哥开餐厅了他再给哥买架三角的。王晰敲他脑袋，你能不能把钱花在正经地方？你的钱是街边树上摘的吗？阿云嘎说这样就是花在正经地方了。他顿了一下，撒着娇阻止王晰继续骂他，说哥你唱首歌呗，我给你伴奏。阿云嘎按响琴键，弹起了亲密爱人的前奏。于是王晰垂着眼睛，跟着伴奏轻轻地把歌哼了出来。王晰喜欢钢琴的音色，对于阿云嘎来说，王晰喜欢的就是最正经，最紧要的。

王晰摇摇头：“没呢。”  
阿云嘎从内蒙来这读大学，毕业以后被一个作曲家看中收做了亲传弟子。三个月前他带着阿云嘎进山采风去了，山里信号不好，两个多月以来杳无音信，甚至错过了王晰的生日。此前阿云嘎从来没有离开过这么久。

王晰其实有些焦虑。  
第一个月，郑云龙发现他拿烟的手在抖，以为他又犯病，急急穿了裤子扯他要去看医生。王晰按住他，哑着嗓子说没事。郑云龙看他抖得火柴都划不上，掏出自己的打火机给他点烟，在王晰感谢的笑中摔了门，骂阿云嘎王八蛋。他从小跟在王晰屁股后面长大，这么多年上过王晰的人无数，王晰救了的人无数，只有这个他大二的时候带来酒吧玩的同学救了王晰。现在看来根本没有，还更严重了。郑云龙听着一个月来一成不变的“您拨打的电话已……”，差点把手机给砸了，骂他死在外面也不要让他们知道。  
第二个月，王晰翻了阿云嘎的衣服出来穿，躺在床上一遍又一遍地听“您拨打的电话已关机，请稍后再拨”，身体里那股抓心挠肝的劲久久不能消退。他咬着牙，翻出好久没用过的道具。王晰以前年少轻狂，玩的很大。各种型号的乳夹、口枷、尿道棒、跳蛋、假阳具满满当当地塞了一箱，阿云嘎不喜欢玩，就收了起来。  
现在不行了。他穿着阿云嘎的衬衫，双腿大张着，一只手去掐自己的乳尖，一只手沾了润滑往后穴里伸。他馋得紧，手指刚探进去就被紧紧吸住。他想象着阿云嘎给他扩张的样子，很快就伸进了第二，第三根手指。不够，远远不够。他死命一掐乳尖，阴茎跳着吐出点前液。他抽出手，急急抓过旁边翻出来的最大号的透明拉珠往里面塞。他浑身肌肤泛着粉红，小小的穴口被一点点扩张，甚至能看到一点里面嫣红的嫩肉，吞吐着拉珠。最大那颗塞不进去了，痛。他用力一把把拉珠拉出来，滚圆的珠子一颗颗碾过敏感点，逼得他在没碰前面的情况下射了出来，在高潮里无声地流泪。阿云嘎把他养叼了，他现在一点痛都吃不了了。他呢喃着，嘎嘎，嘎嘎，你到底去哪了？

余笛不愿意留下来吃晚饭，王晰送他出门以后重新坐回钢琴面前，迟疑地按出一个音，而后越来越顺畅，给自己弹了一首完整的亲密爱人。他举起自己又开始抖的手对着光看，明白郑云龙为什么不叫自己来看琴。

第四个月，郑云龙终于把王晰拉去了医院。他回头看了眼缩在后座上昏睡的王晰，又看了看副驾驶上一大包的药，又盼着阿云嘎能赶紧回来。  
王晰突然睁开眼睛，问他：“龙儿，高杨生日是不是还有半个月？”郑云龙思考了一下：“是啊，下个月他就22了，也差不多就要毕业了。”王晰嗯了一声，又闭上了眼睛。郑云龙忍不住开口：“晰哥，这些事你就别管了，庆祝他生日和毕业这些事有那帮小的费心思呢，再不济我也在。”王晰闭着眼嗤笑一声：“我又不是玻璃人，也没生什么大病，没必要。”  
高杨生日挨着毕业，那天王晰由着他们在Gravitation里胡闹，一帮小的尖叫着到处窜，连王晰也被奶油糊了一脸。三十多岁人了，王晰也没想到自己有一天还能被蛋糕糊脸。他有些茫然，无意识地伸出舌尖，把嘴角沾着的一坨白色舔进了嘴里。给他抹奶油的黄子弘凡早就跳着跑走了，可高杨在远处看见他动作，不由得下腹一紧。他走过来用手为他擦掉脸上的奶油，又放进他嘴里，说：“晰哥，好久不听你唱歌，今晚不知道我们有没有这个荣幸。”王晰看懂他暗示，眯着眼笑起来，细细舔掉他手上奶油，又含着他手指多绕一圈，吐出来沉着嗓音说：“寿星公邀请，当然可以，你想听什么？”“亲密爱人，可以吗？”王晰眼神沉了沉，笑容不变：“换一首。”高杨歪了歪头，问他为什么。王晰看进他眼神深处：“没有为什么。”高杨站在原地不说话，郑云龙听见他们对话，走过来解了围：“你跟晰哥一起唱吧，唱那首她真漂亮怎么样？”  
高杨盯着王晰半晌，轻轻勾起一个温柔的笑：“也行。”  
第二天早上高杨迷迷糊糊醒来，手往旁边一摸，只摸到了冰冷的空气。他瞬间清醒，想起昨晚最后确实是抱着王晰睡过去的，昨晚那么累，他居然比自己先醒，看样子还起了很久了。  
现在是阿云嘎失去联系的第五个月，王晰也不见了。郑云龙找人找疯了，找到余笛那里，结果余笛一脸懵地看他：“他没跟你们说吗？他找嘎子去了。”郑云龙惊得一口气没换过来，坐在那里咳了半天。余笛也被他惊到，连忙坐过去拍他后背：“没事吧你，这么严重吗？”郑云龙咳得脸红，半晌挤出一句话：“他焦虑症那么严重找啥啊找，别把自己找没了，嘎子一群那么多人，还真能丢了不成。”  
但是现在王晰已经走了，没跟他们说摆明了就是不想要他们管，最起码他把药也带走了不是。郑云龙只能在家里烧两柱香，祈祷这俩不省心的平平安安。回过头还得宽慰高杨。平时不显山不露水的青年此刻脸阴沉得可怕，郑云龙与他也不是太熟，但是有些事情越早认清越好。

王晰没有坐飞机，他怕自己在飞机上发作，一路高铁换火车再大巴，最后拦了运果的货车颠簸进去。没到地方王晰都不能想象现在了居然还有没通电的地方，这还只是山脚下，山上是个什么情形就更不用说了。  
他连比带划地向当地人询问阿云嘎一群人，可是人家并不怎么听得懂，最后他选择放弃，怕焦虑症当场发作吓到老人家。但最起码他看懂了老人家让他留宿。他坐在床边，对着烛光吃药，一路上实在是奔波劳累得可以，咬牙切齿地想阿云嘎这小兔崽子可千万要在这。  
第二天清早王晰准备上山，却被老人家拉住了。他不明白为什么要拦着他，要他给钱？给钱也不要，就这么磨蹭到了中午，老人家的孙子回来了。  
年轻人告诉他差不多四五个月前确实有一帮人上山，但是下山另外有路，至少这边是没见到他们出来的。  
王晰谢过他，拿着年轻人送他的手绘地图沿着前路上山去了。  
其实这趟就算找不到阿云嘎也是很值的，山上的风光真的很好。现在是盛夏，一路上感觉不到一丝的炎热，但也不沁凉。王晰摩挲着手边的参天大树，眯着眼睛看见前面好像有人烟。

阿云嘎张着嘴，愣愣地看着突然出现在面前的王晰：“哥，你咋来了？”旁边的人都退了出去，王晰看着他露出两颗兔牙的傻样，上前一步：“我不来，你小子是不是就打算不走了？”他举起手，想要揍阿云嘎一拳，却发现自己的手在抖。他迅速收回手垂在身侧紧紧握成拳，试图阻止它继续抖下去：“手机关机，五个月了也不想办法联系一下，你是想急死谁？”然而阿云嘎抓过了他的手放在眼前，心疼得不行：“你怎么又开始抖了。”王晰看着爱人把他的手捧在嘴边，在他节骨分明的手指上印下一个吻。他在心里骂，别抖了，阿云嘎就在眼前，你抖个什么劲？但手只是抖得更厉害了。他踉跄一步，心悸的感觉突然袭来，抓着自己的胸口大口喘气。  
阿云嘎慌了：“药，你带了药吧！在哪？”王晰弓着腰拉住阿云嘎去翻背包的动作：“嘎嘎，你抱抱我，抱抱我。”他眼看就要跌倒在地上，阿云嘎长手一捞把他拥在怀里，把头埋在他胸口：“抱着呢，抱着呢。你这不是好了的吗？我这才走多久啊，怎么又犯了……”王晰使了劲回抱阿云嘎，喘了半天让自己的心脏平复下来，听着阿云嘎要哭的样子：“谁让你一走就没影了，你哭，我还没哭呢。”  
“那你别吓我啊。”阿云嘎吸了一下鼻子，抬起头看王晰，眼睛红通通的像只兔子。“瞧你那没出息的样儿，五个月没点音讯，谁吓谁呢到底。”王晰拍拍他的脸，用大拇指揩掉挂在他脸颊的泪水，“还黑了，涂防晒知道不。”他笑得眼睛弯弯，凑上去吻了吻阿云嘎嘴角。他刚想撤开，阿云嘎一把按住他的后脑勺，把这个吻加深。  
直到王晰有点喘不上气了阿云嘎才放过他，分开时双唇之间拉出一到长长的银丝，在空气中发冷，然后断掉，沾在嘴唇上被王晰伸出粉嫩的舌尖舔掉。阿云嘎的嘴唇就没离开过，一路往下舔过他锋利的下颌线，吮过他脖子上的痣，叼着他的喉结轻咬，还要一边说话：“哥，你都不知道我有多想你。”阿云嘎灼热的气息喷洒在王晰的皮肤上，弄得他有点痒，但又被舔的舒服，轻喘着说：“你想我你，嗯，打电话，回来啊。”阿云嘎嘴唇感受着来自王晰喉结的震动，两只手伸进T恤握住他突出的肩胛骨不急不缓地揉着：“这不是没地儿充电嘛，手机跟砖头没区别。”他拿出手想要脱掉王晰的衣服，没曾想却被他按住了：“这有人会进来……”阿云嘎新鲜地看着王晰罕见地红了脸：“没事~这是我的房间，要晚上了，没人来。”  
“那也别在地上……”  
阿云嘎一把抄起王晰往床上放，无奈地感受到他轻了不少的重量：“哥你怎么轻了那么多啊，想我想的吗？”王晰一口气噎在胸口，骂他：“你怎么这么不要脸。”阿云嘎脱掉王晰的衣服，埋下头吃他的乳头，声音含含糊糊：“你就说是不是嘛。”王晰被他舔舒服了，嘴里也没好话：“不是，我夏天……嘶，你是狗吗！”阿云嘎惩罚他不老实，一口狠狠咬了下去，一边乳头被他吮咬得红肿充血，立在白皙的胸脯上可怜兮兮地反着光。他把手覆在另一边胸上说：“你的心跳告诉我是的。”王晰偏过头，把自己发红的耳朵埋在枕头里，用脚踹他：“上床就好好上，废话怎么这么多。”阿云嘎从来没能让王晰亲口说出类似于想他或者喜欢他之类的话，虽然他能明确感受到他的心意。  
他有些泄气，急吼吼地一把脱掉王晰的裤子，伸出两只手指就往他后穴里探。王晰痛地腰一弹：“你他妈轻点！”阿云嘎急急忙忙把手拿出来：“对不起对不起，我以为……”在家的时候，不管阿云嘎什么时间什么地点想要抱着他来一发，他都不需要给王晰做太多的扩张，王晰爱他，但是不止属于他。  
阿云嘎三两下脱掉自己的衣服，一只手捞起王晰让自己的胸膛贴着他的，另一只手重新伸下去，从一只手指开始慢慢地给他扩张。他看向王晰的眼神充满歉意，又夹杂着不知从何而来的欣喜。但是王晰知道。阿云嘎的占有欲一向很强，所以他甚至知道阿云嘎为什么这次一去就毫无音讯。他回抱他，感受他沉稳有力的心跳。  
调教得宜的肠道渐渐分泌出肠液代替了润滑，穴肉得了趣味，主动吞吐起阿云嘎的手指。阿云嘎探入第三根手指，屈起关节抵着王晰的前列腺旋转。王晰再也抑制不住，呻吟声从紧咬的唇间滚落。  
阿云嘎抽出手换了阴茎直接撞到底，用唇舌堵住王晰陡然拔高的声音。  
阿云嘎那家伙事天赋异禀，又粗又长，第一次的时候顶得经验丰富的王晰差点把肾给吐出来。  
“别咬自己，叫出来，没关系的，我想听。”  
于是王晰随着阿云嘎越来越快的动作喘出声，一句话拆得支离破碎：“你，啊，你，嗯……”  
“我什么？我又像棒槌了？棒槌肏得你舒服吗？别人肏你有这么舒服吗？这五个月有多少人上过你啊？比得过我吗？”阿云嘎专门朝王晰前列腺顶弄，床上什么话都问得出口。王晰把他的话听进耳朵里，手用力抠住他肩膀，除了低沉的呻吟声滚落什么声都发不出来。阿云嘎也没想着要他回答，掐着他的腰往自己这边按，腰同时用力，似乎想把阴囊也给挤进去。  
王晰仅靠后面就高潮了，微凉的精液顺着没被碰过的阴茎流出来，头向后仰着，眼前一阵发白。阿云嘎被他高潮时搅紧的穴肉夹得头皮发麻，俯下身吻掉王晰因为前列腺高潮挂在眼角的泪水，快速冲刺几下也射在了他身体里。  
他趴在王晰身上，软掉的阴茎就埋在他身体里，久久不愿动弹。王晰回过劲来推他：“你起开。”“不要。”“起开，死沉，压得我胸闷。”于是阿云嘎搂住他翻了个身，让王晰趴在他身上，抱得紧紧地：“我想多抱抱你。”王晰沉默了，半晌轻轻说了句什么。  
“哥你说啥？大点声，我没听着。”  
王晰翻了个白眼，凑到他耳边：“我说，阿云嘎你个棒槌。”  
“哼，”低沉的音调和灼热的吐息弄得阿云嘎心痒，气从鼻孔出，“棒槌就棒槌，好用就行。”  
王晰感受到他身体里的东西渐渐又硬了起来，低声嘀咕：“真他妈是个棒槌。”阿云嘎坐起来，抓着王晰往下按，把他顶出一声轻喘：“哥，少说脏话，实干兴国。”

王晰陪着阿云嘎在山上又呆了一个月，作曲家对他的声音赞不绝口，说：“你男朋友有个曲子，我觉得挺适合你的，回去我找人填下词，你找个时间过去唱个小样吧，要是合适就送你了。”“这怎么能行呢。”王晰连忙推辞，作曲家找的词作肯定不会普通，合计下来这歌得多金贵。  
“就这么说定了，就当是我把嘎子嫁给你的嫁妆了。”  
……这什么跟什么啊，阿云嘎平时是怎么跟他师父说自己的？？  
王晰回过头瞪了一眼跟在后面的阿云嘎，阿云嘎听不见他们说话，莫名其妙挨了白眼。  
话说到这份上了，再推辞就不好了，只能应下来。

回到去之后阿云嘎知道这件事，跟他师父撒娇：“老师～你怎么能拿我写的曲子当我的嫁妆呢？您得自己写一个才行～”作曲家点他鼻子：“你就想着男朋友能多首歌吧。”  
于是当王晰到录音棚的时候，他便拿到了两首崭新的，只属于他自己的歌。

你问再后来？再后来作曲家换了城市工作，要带阿云嘎走。阿云嘎就把王晰也带走了，把Gravitation扔给了当时他们从山上回来以后把他俩骂了个狗血淋头的郑云龙。  
王晰在新城市开了个甜品店，叫Gravity。阿云嘎真的就给店里买了个三角钢琴，又让王晰骂了一通。


End file.
